1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stroller with a swivel seat, especially to a stroller which can prevent its handle bar from laying down onto the front wheel side when the swivel seat is rotated to a new facing direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Baby stroller is provided for traveling a baby pushed by care-giver behind. Normally, the seat and handle bar of a baby stroller are fixed, thus the little occupant must face forward. But sometimes, the baby-occupant is crying and needs to see and talk to the care-giver immediately.
A baby stroller featuring a rotatable handle bar is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,924. The handle bar pivots to the baby stroller frame and allows changing and fixing the direction thereof in either forward or backward direction. By changing the direction of the handle bar, the baby-occupant therefore may face rearward to see and communicate with the care-giver while traveling without stop the stroller on the road.
However, the care-giver felt it is difficult to change the direction of the stroller by rotation of the handle bar if doing such inside a narrow, tiny and crowded elevator. Further, normally the rear wheel sets can only rotate in a fixed direction, and only the front wheel sets can swivel as a castors and capable of swiveling freely for easy steering. It would be difficult to take a turn while the handle bar is stayed on the front wheel side.
A newly improvement of the baby stroller disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,581 has equipped with a swivel seat lockable in a forward direction and a reward direction, and can be unlocked by rotating the handle bar to an upright position thereof, so as to turn and change the seat's facing direction. However, some of the users or care-givers may unintentionally lay down the handle bar onto the front wheel side after changed the seat's facing direction, and then mad about the difficulty of steering the stroller.